Game Show Mafia
| image = File:Gameshow.jpg | imagewidth = 250px | caption = | host = Framm18 | link = | size = 11 Players (Small) | startdate = 06.08.2011 | winningfaction = Baddies & Indy | roster = 1. curr3nt 2. Slick 3. Aaryan 4. Akriti 5. DarthMask 6. Hirkala 7. Auramyna 8. maurice 9. Shadow7 10. darth nox 11. Marquessa | first = curr3nt | last = 8. maurice 9. Shadow7 | mvp = maurice | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by Framm18 based on original design. It began on August 6th, 2011 and ended in a Baddie & Indy win in D5 (August 18th, 2011). Game Mechanics Rules # Do not say that you are Role X (will result in loss of ability), hinting (try not to be too blatant about it please) is fine. # Day lynch rules will be revealed at the start of each day. # Have fun and don't take the game too personally. # PM actions to me and ask any questions in Red. # Actions will go through unless prevented by another action. Role Description Baddies: (Reality Game Shows) Has Night Kill and BTSC. WinCon: Be in the majority *'American Idol' – With their group of aspiring singers, they pick the worst singers to visit another Game show to “entertain” them with their singing, stopping them for the night. Block *'Survivor' – Having been on TV for 22 seasons, they have gained a vast knowledge of voting and voting manipulation. Vote Manipulation (Self) 0x or 2x *'Big Brother' – Having cameras set up every can see what someone is doing every night. Spy Goodies: WinCon: Eliminate the Baddies and the Indy. *'Wheel of Fortune' – Using their knowledge of how things work without having everything revealed they can see who someone is with just the tiniest of details. Spy *'Jeopardy' – Arguably requiring the most intelligence to play has the ability to figure out who is who and take care of the issue. RID Kill – if wrong then loses RID Kill the next night *'Price is Right' – Knows the price at which people can be bought and will not act for that night. Block *'Press your Luck' – Having developed a board that has numerous prizes to win, they made some adjustments allowing them to be more diverse then the rest of their teammates. 1. Block 2. Spy 3. Vote Manipulation 0-2x 4. Trap 5. Choose 6. Whammy (No action) *'Family Feud' – The number one answer in terms of family fun, Family Feud uses their knowledge of how people answer to take control of people’s votes. Vote Manipulation (anyone) 0-2x *'Deal or No Deal' – Takes a chance on winning big, while more often than not coming up empty, relies on its ability to find the best option to get their action. Choose a briefcase (1-25) and gets that ability for the rest of the game or can choose to exchange it once during the game. *'Amazing Race' – Tired of the way Reality shows are treating the other game shows, they have decided to use their secrets to stop a player for the night and day. Trap Indy: Wincon: Be the last person standing. *'Whose Line is it Anyway?' – Being an improvisational game show, randomly steals a role each night. Never the same role twice and no more than twice in the game. The player whose role is stolen is notified that their role was stolen. Can be a dead player's role. Host's Summary Winning Faction Baddies * Hirkala - Survivor * maurice - Big Brother * darth nox - American Idol Indy * Shadow7 - Whose line is it anyway? MVP: maurice Day and Night Posts End of Game Roster Host: Framm18 # curr3nt - Amazing Race - Killed N1 by the Baddies # Slick - Deal or No Deal - Lynched D5 # Aaryan - Family Feud - Killed N5 by the Baddies # Akriti - Wheel of Fortune - Killed N4 by the Baddies and Indy # DarthMask - Press your Luck - Lynched D4 # Hirkala - Survivor - Lynched D2 # Auramyna - Jeopardy - Lynched D1 # maurice - Big Brother # Shadow7 - Whose line is it anyway? # darth nox - American Idol - Lynched D3 # Marquessa - Price is Right - Killed N3 by the Baddies Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Games Category:Era 7